


Kiss me like we're old friends

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, brief - Freeform, yuri being a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Yuri giggles, laughs out loud. “Oh okay, asshole. You remember what you asked these women to do for $100? Because I do. And you’re just pissed because I'm not a woman and I did it.”Yuri goes to the bar, stands up for some damsels, finds a dreamy guy, and gets laid, in that order.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Kiss me like we're old friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

“It doesn’t count!” the man says again. He’s starting to get red, clearly angry, and Yuri’s mirth in the face of his irritation wasn’t helping. This guy thinks he can walk into this bar and make women uncomfortable, and he wasn’t expecting the tables to be turned. Now here he was: uncomfortable instead, while Yuri and the women laughed.

Yuri giggles, laughs out loud. “Oh okay, asshole. You remember what you asked these women to do for $100? Because I do. And you’re just pissed because I’m not a woman and I did it.”

It started a few minutes ago when Yuri got to the bar, ready to enjoy some drinks (and maybe find someone tall, dark and handsome to bring home,) and this complete and utter asshole had intruded on a bachelorette party.

The bar sold jello shots in some interesting syringes. They were the kind found readily in any bar with a good sense of humor. They were shaped, quite literally, like dicks. These fun loving ladies were here celebrating their friend getting married tomorrow. They had gotten some of the penis shaped jello shots. And instead of leaving the girls alone, this fucker had offered $100 to “the first bitch who could deep throat the whole thing.”

Classy.

The guy was one of those. You know, already drunk, thinks he’s cuter than he really is. The kind of guy who only got laid if he found someone with really low self esteem, and he offered her drinks or weed as payment.

A total creep.

When Yuri arrived in the club, the guy had muttered under his breath that he looked like a “faggoty ass bitch.” Just loud enough that Yuri could hear, and be offended or hurt by it.

Which he hadn’t really been either, but whatever. The girls had been fidgeting; he had made them uncomfortable. He kept offering his “challenge” and right when one of the girls gestured that they leave, Yuri politely asked for the syringe from the nearest girl, laughed at the measly 6 inch length and shoved it all the way into his mouth and throat and then stood there with his hand out.

Pay up bitch.

The guy was not having it.

“You’re not a fucking girl!” He gets so mad, he actually stomps his foot. Yuri eats it up. Maybe he’s a sadist, but sometimes pissing off shitty people is fun.

“You didn’t say girl. You said bitch.” Yuri smiles, but it’s not friendly. “And I’m a bitch right? I heard you.”

The girls titter behind him. Eventually the guy swears, sighs and slams some wrinkled bills on the counter.

“Fuck all of you,” he snarls, making his exit. The girls cheer, kiss Yuri’s cheeks over and over. He’s always amazed by how easy it is to find new friends at a bar.

There’s a moment where they argue about who keeps the money. Yuri doesn’t really need money for standing up for someone, they deserve it for being harassed, but they make him take some of the bills anyways. After that they part ways. He’s here to find some hotties and get buzzed and they are here to party with each other.

It’s a nice feeling though, knowing he protected some women. He may be gay, but everyone should protect women. He feels like a lot of ‘nice guys’ did it for a reason.

Yuri takes another drink of his vodka soda. There’s a guy that’s been watching since the incident. He appeared disinterested, but Yuri gets the feeling that if someone had gotten hit he would have come and helped break it up.

“Are you security?” Yuri asks. The guy starts a little like he didn’t know Yuri was aware of his presence.

“No. But he seemed like an idiot, and I didn’t want anything to happen,” the man says.

He’s an attractive guy; he looks like he takes care of himself. His hair is carefully shaved on the sides and what’s on top looks like he actually washed and styled it, put some thought into his appearance. He’s not terribly tall, but he looked like he can run several miles without dying, probably bench press too. He smiles when Yuri looks at him too long.

Yuri’s insides do a little flip. This guy is cuter than the majority of people and he’s fucking friendly.

_Please be gay._

“Well, come on, don’t be shy. I would rather not sit alone.” Yuri pats the barstool next to him. The strangers smiles and gets up to sit.

“It was impressive what you did. My name is Otabek Altin, it’s nice to meet you.”

Oh fuck, good manners too? Christ what a catch.

“Yuri Plisetsky. You too. And impressive how?” He wants to know if his heroics were impressive or his oral technique.

“People need to keep each other safe. That mostly, but I suppose it was impressive in more ways than one.” Otabek smirks, and yup, he’s gay. Thank you universe.

“You waiting for someone?” Yuri sips at his drink. Otabek looks thoughtful.

“I suppose I am. I just don’t know who yet.”

Yuri laughs, “is that just a delicate way of saying you’re trolling for booty?”

Otabek, God bless him laughs out loud. “You saw right through me. That’s too bad.” He flags down the bartender, and orders another drink.

Yuri feeling bold offers to pay for his drink. If the guy had doubts left that Yuri was gay they were gone now.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yeah. I’ve recently become independently wealthy, you see.”

“Oh yes, the crumpled bills that low life supplied you with. I’m kind of hoping it was his cab money and he’s stranded now.” Otabek snarks, good-humouredly.

“There’s something to drink to. You know it’s hard to find someone as sadistic as me.” Yuri says, raising his drink to Otabek’s. They clink.

“Oh, no I’m not sadistic all the time. I’m actually fairly warm and fuzzy.” Otabek teases. His eyes are warm, soft. It resonates somewhere in Yuri’s lower belly, where all attractive things do.

“Oh yeah? Like puppies and kittens and fluffy socks?” Yuri knows he’s flirting but he can’t help it. He barely knows Otabek, and he already wants to take him home. He’s usually pretty tame. He’s not a one night stand kind of guy, but he feels a very real temptation.

“I’m not that soft. I’m very… I want to make an innuendo about being hard but I can’t think of one that isn’t cheesy. Can we meet here tomorrow and I’ll be more prepared with one liners?”

Okay that’s it Mr. Perfect, you’re funny too? Yuri’s gonna get some tonight, that’s for damn sure.

“You know I’d rather chill at home, than drink all night. You could always join me, and we’ll think of some better one liners together.” Yuri slips his coat off the stool and puts it on. It’s pretty clear he’s asked Otabek to spend the night with him. He heads for the door and looks back to see if he’s following him.

He has to stop himself from squealing when he sees that he is. Otabek holds the cab door open for him, and when they get in the back of the cab, he twines their fingers together.

_I feel like I’ve known you for years. _

“Sorry, by the way. My place is a little messy.” Yuri leads him up the stairs, hand still in his.

“It’s okay. Mine probably looks the same.” Otabek looks around. “I think I have that Panic At The Disco poster”

“Oh, so we like the same music too. You are so perfect.” Yuri coos. He pulls Otabek down to sit next to him on the couch.

“That’s funny. I could say the same about you.” He leans in and then they’re kissing. Yuri feels his breath hitch, his face warm. Otabek kisses him like they’re old friends and not just two people hooking up. Otabek pulls Yuri’s shirt over his head, and pretty soon he’s kissing at his neck.

“Don’t leave hickies. I have work.” Yuri pulls lightly at Otabek’s hair. It has a little product in it. Otabek laughs softly.

“Can I leave one here?” he hovers a millimeter above Yuri’s nipple.

“Yes!” Yuri breathes. He’s pretty sensitive there. Otabek bites and laves at his nipples, one after the other. Yuri pants, staring down at him. He isn’t a pillow princess; he wants to make Otabek feel good too.

“Hey. Get up. I’m going to blow you.”

“You don’t have to.” Otabek says quietly, but he’s already taking his shirt off.

“You saw what I did in the bar. I freaking love sucking dick.” He crawls over to Otabek’s lap and unbuttons his jeans.

“I’m bigger than those little shot things,” Otabek murmurs suggestively. Yuri pulls him out of his boxers and whistles. Because damn, yes he is.

“Beautiful. Can’t wait to have this in me.” He blows a little on the tip, just to see him jump and then starts in. It’s got a good girth to it, but he is the master, and he manages to get it far enough in his throat that Otabek is moaning. He sets up a slow, bobbing rhythm, and Otabek thrusts slowly. His hands stroke Yuri’s face and hair.

“Fuck. You’re doing so good baby. You really do like this, huh?” Yuri just nods and keeps swallowing. He lets Otabek rock slowly into his mouth until Otabek gently pushes him away. His throat feels tingly.

“What next?”

“You wanna see if that’s gonna fit?” Yuri gestures vaguely at Otabek’s now spit slick dick. He wants it in him so badly that it’s crazy.

“Yeah. Do you have the supplies?”

“Yeah I have condoms and lube. I’m clean, too, got tested.”

“Cool, same. Bedroom then?”

“Yeah, over here.” Yuri leads him to the bedroom. He pulls the necessary items out of the drawer, pulls his pants down, and opens the cap.

“Eager then?” Otabek teases. Yuri laughs, “the sooner I get that monster in my ass the better.”

Otabek laughs. Yuri teases himself open, feeling like if his dick got any harder it would fall off. Otabek kisses him, each kiss turning into three more and Yuri is so ready to fuck this amazing guy.

“You’re a beautiful person.” Otabek tells him when he’s three fingers in.

“That sounds different from me being attractive.” Yuri pants. He wipes his fingers on a tissue and hands Otabek a condom.

“You are very attractive. But your looks don’t make you funny or flirtatious and they didn’t make you help those girls. You seem like a good person.” Otabek tells him. He rolls down the condom. “Favorite positions?”

“Thank you. You seem like a good person too. I could tell right away. Also it’s been a hot minute since I did doggy style.”

“Your wish is my command.” Otabek positions them and pushes in. It feels amazing, the giant cock buried to the hilt, Otabek’s mouth at his neck, and his hand coming to stroke Yuri’s leaking cock. It takes a little less time than usual, he’s so worked up, but then he’s coming in Otabek’s hand, and Otabek is biting his shoulder hard enough to sting and coming himself.

They collapse in a heap on the bed, their bed.

“So, what did you think?” Yuri asks. He pets Otabek’s sweaty hair.

“It was hard to keep in character when that jerk was being a dick. I wanted to protect you. You did really well with that.”

“But did you like it? Pretending we just met?”

“I did. It was interesting. I don’t love the idea of an actual one night stand. I know a lot of people do that, but it seems like tempting the universe for an STI or a stolen wallet. But pretending was neat.” Otabek replies. He traces little patterns on Yuri’s skin. Yuri cuddles closer.

“I like to think that no matter what happened, or how we met, we’d end up with each other.” Yuri admits. He kisses Otabek chastely.

“I love you. Happy anniversary.” Otabek gives him a little squeeze.

“I love you more. By the way that joke about having the same poster as me? That cracked me up.”

“Good. I was hoping.”

After that they ended up going to sleep, using each other for warmth.

Yuri loved the fantasy of taking a stranger home, but the reality of having someone you really knew… well, that was just so much better.


End file.
